Le bon vire brute puis tyran
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Qu'arriverait-il si Link en avait marre de sa répétitive condition d'élu? Crackfic!


_J'ai écrit ce texte il y a quelques années suite à je ne sais plus quelle sorte de délire suspect que j'ai eu. Je me décide enfin à la publier... Vilaine que je suis... Mouhaha... Rating K+ pour la vulgarité de certains propos tenus, vulgarité héritée de l'auteure de cette fanfiction (instant confessions). _A noter au passage que je n'ai rien contre les blondes. Juste au cas où. Humhum._ Le disclaimer est toujours le même. Comme si c'était moi qui avais eu l'esprit assez génial pour créer la série des TLOZ. Bonne lecture mes petits 8D_

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un bonhomme vert, tout vert. En effet, depuis sa créat... naissance, on l'avait forcé à porter du vert, alors bon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, hein.<p>

Il était donc tout vert. Et tout blond. Et tout gentil. Oui oui, très gentil ! Un peu trop même, en fait, mais vu qu'il était armé d'une épée, on évitait de trop le prendre pour un con. Ce n'empêchait pas les gens de le prendre souvent pour la bonne poire, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte... Heureusement.

Enfin voilà, ce petit bonhomme tout vert s'appelait donc Link (mais on s'en fout un peu, l'important est de savoir qu'il était tout vert). Il aimait bien pêcher, courir, manger, enfin bon, plein de trucs supers cools quoi. Et ce fut un jour où il était à la pêche, en train de regarder les petits poissons dans l'eau avec un air niais, que commença l'histoire (j'aurais du foutre le _Il était une fois_ là, quoi).

En effet, une énorme lumière grise, ou peut-être bleue, voire même turquoise, l'aveugla de son rayonnement aveuglément aveuglant, et il tomba à l'eau, au milieu des petits poissons qui se faisaient la gueule. Mais, miracle, il fut repêché deux secondes après par la lumière grise, bleue ou turquoise ! Il gisait là, sur le sol, lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave comme dans les films.

« Link ! Tu dois sauver la princesse Zelda des ténèèèèèbres ! »

Ledit bonhomme vert se redressa avec horreur, puis afficha un air pas content.

« Quoi, encore ? »

Oui, encore, parce qu'il en avait marre, là, oh, putain, vingt-cinq ans que la blondasse elle se faisait kidnapper par un rouquin trop méchant, ça suffit quoi ! Et en plus c'était quoi cette lumière grise, ou bleue, ou turquoise, là, qui l'avait fait tomber ? C'est pas possible quand même, ils peuvent pas annoncer leurs missions plus calmement ?

« Tu dois la sauveeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

C'est là que Link se rendit compte qu'on le prenait vraiment pour la bonne poire attitrée (au bout de vingt-cinq ans, ENFIN !). Nan mais sérieux, elle pourrait se débrouiller seule pour une fois !

« Mais j'ai pas envie euhhh...  
>- C'est ton devoir, tu es l'éluuuuuuuu !<br>- Mais vous avez déjà vu un blondinet frêle et tout vert devenir un élu vous ?  
>- Ne discute paaaaaaaas !<br>- Normalement, les élus sont toujours grands, très musclés et ils arrivent à faire plein de cascades !  
>- Liiiink...<br>- Et c'est quoi cette tendance à rallonger les mots en parlant ?  
>- MAIS TA GUEUUUUUULE !<br>- ... Hum...  
>- C'est mieuuuuuuuux ! »<p>

Donc, voilà, pas besoin de discuter avec la lumière au rayonnement gris, bleu ou turquoise aveuglément aveuglant, il était obligé d'aller sauver la blondaEUHprincesse, car c'était son destin de la tirer du joug d'un méchant pas beau qui joue à attrape-moi si tu peux depuis la Guerre Froide. Et en plus, il allait devoir se farcir 26 donjons, au cours desquels il tuerait 747734,8 monstres, enclencherait 8589 pièges et se boufferait 657 coups dans la tronche.

« Mais tu ne seras pas seeeeeeeuuuul ! Tu auras un guiiiiiiiide !  
>- Ah ouais ? Trop cool !<br>- Tu le connaaaaaaaaais...  
>- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS NAVI !<br>- Nooooooon...  
>- ... le bateau-qui-parle ?<br>- Nooooooon ! Mieuuuuuuuuuux...  
>- ... Ah oui ? »<p>

Il sentit alors une présence inquiétante et flottante derrière lui, un peu comme celle d'une mouche qu'on aimerait écraser au plus vite, et il eut raison de s'inquiéter, car...

« Salut connard. »

Oui. Un guide qu'il connaissait bien. Qui l'avait fait chier pendant toute une aventure, qu'il avait voulu bouffer plus de fois que le nombre moyen de monstres qu'il tuait dans chaque donjon (cf plus haut), qu'il aurait dû laisser crever comme une conne sur le sol quand elle était mal, que... Oui, j'ai changé de pronom personnel, parce que ELLE, c'était une fille, et que ELLE, c'était Midna.

« ... PUTAIN MAIS PAS ELLE ! »

L'heure était grave, car Link ne disait JAMAIS de gros mots, donc s'il en disait un, c'était que l'heure était grave (CQFD). Là, d'un coup, il aurait préféré la présence d'une chèvre à ses côtés, ou même y aller tout seul tant qu'à faire, ben ouais, comme ça s'il devait crever, elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de l'achever au passage. Link se tourna alors vers la lumière grise, bleue ou turquoise aveuglément aveuglante, mais en fait il ne put la regarder en face, car elle l'aveuglait.

« Y'a pas moyen de prendre ma retraite ?  
>- Nooooooooooon.<br>- Alors y'a pas moyen de me suicider ?  
>- Nooooooooooon.<br>- Si tu veux je te tue, moi, proposa Midna avec un grand sourire.  
>- Non mais toi ta gueule quoi putain.<br>- PARDON ? Grand niais !  
>- Petite idiote !<br>- Blondasse !  
>- Rouquine !<br>- Ah mais ta gueule !  
>- OOOOOOOOOh stoooooooooooooooooooooooop...<br>- J'vais t'en foutre une, Géant vert !  
>- Tu veux essayer la naine ? »<p>

La grande lumière partit, blasée.

Et c'est sur cette dispute que commença notre aventure (ouais bon, si j'avais foutu le _Il était une fois _là, ben on n'aurait rien compris).

* * *

><p>Et ça commençait bien, car ils s'étaient déjà perdus. Link et Midna étaient allés dans <em>La forêt d'Hyrule avec des arbres <em>(oui c'est son vrai nom, c'est indiqué sur la pancarte !), mais s'étaient fourvoyés (huhuhu) au milieu des chênes et autres serpents très venimeux. Il leur fallait trouver l'épée de la Légende, parce que celle de Link, ben elle était trop pourrie.

Heureusement, entre eux, et la symbiose était parfaite.

« On t'a pas appris à te servir correctement d'une carte, Géant vert ? C'est tes oreilles pointues qui t'empêchent de lire la carte, hein ?  
>- T'as les mêmes, pouffiasse. »<p>

... Oui, enfin, bon, symbiose est un grand mot, mais ça s'améliorait, allez (sauf pour le vocabulaire de Link qui devenait de plus en plus vulgaire, mais bon, c'est le syndrome de Stockholm quoi).

Il n'empêchait qu'ils étaient perdus, et VRAIMENT. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient se résumait à des arbres, et des arbres, et puis des arbres, oh, un poulet rôti qui passe, ah non ça c'était juste Midna qui avait faim et qui avait des hallucinations _à cause des champignons hallucinogènes_, des arbres, oh, et un arbre !

Mais c'était sans compter sur la vive, rapide et brillante intelligence de Link (pour information, cela faisait exactement cinq heures, vingt-sept minutes et quinze secondes qu'ils étaient perdus) !

« Midna, tu peux suivre le poulet rôti ? »

... Car oui, cette idée était GENIALE ! En effet, le poulet rôti venait du subconscient de Midna, et peut-être avait-elle le chemin en tête INCONSCIEMMENT (... moi non plus je ne comprends pas le raisonnement, désolé).

Midna se mit donc à suivre le poulet rôti, et bientôt ils furent à la lisière de la forêt. Mais c'est alors que des ennemis apparurent ! Link et Midna l'avaient remarqué parce que la musique de fond avait changé, trop forts. Ils les massacrèrent vite fait, enfin, Link réussit quand même à se prendre deux ou trois coups dans la tronche, et on entendit quelques _AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEUHHHHHH_ résonner dans la forêt. M'enfin bon, rien de grave, il avait de la potion rouge dans son flacon !

« Une trentaine d'années qu'elle est dégueulasse cette potion.  
>- Tais-toi et bois. »<p>

Et après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un grand temple impressionnant, fait de ronces, de troncs d'arbres, des ennemis surveillant l'entrée, armés de leurs AK47, euh, de leurs lances... Naaaaaaaaan j'déconne, c'était juste une grotte.

Mais le "temple" était indiqué ici sur la carte.

« Bon bah... On entre. »

Et ils entrèrent (voilà voilà).

* * *

><p>La grotte, euh, le temple, était assez impressionnant, car oui, c'est vachement impressionnant dans <em>The Legend of Zelda<em> quand un temple est vide.

« Wah une nouveauté ! »

Mais rapidement, les ennemis s'agglutinèrent, et ils durent se battre corps et âmes pour sauver leur peau. Il y avait de tout : Les putains de chauve-souris qui foncent dessus, les monstres difformes qui courent à l'allure d'un gosse se précipitant sur des bonbons, des araignées, des rats, bref, toute l'animalerie dans sa plus grande splendeur. A noter que quand je dis qu'ILS se battirent corps et âmes, je parle juste de Link, hein, Midna se tournait les pouces à regarder le spectacle, bien sûr (faut pas trop en demander non plus !).

Soudain, le sol trembla, et sortit de terre un chevalier méchant pas beau avec une énorme épée ! Il fallait le tuer ! Donc Link s'en occupa, pendant que Midna imaginait l'invention d'un appareil qui pourrait sauvegarder les souvenirs, ce que nous appelons CAMERA, afin de sauvegarder le combat qui se déroulait, pour pouvoir dire _Ben non je pouvais pas t'aider ! Ben oui je faisais quelque chose, je SAUVEGARDAIS, petit insolant !_

Link le tua, et une porte s'ouvrit derrière. Il entra dans la pièce, et il y découvrit un coffre.

« Oh, un coffre.  
>- Hum.<br>- Belle découverte, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- T'attends quoi pour l'ouvrir, le blondinet ?<br>- Rhoooo j'fais durer le plaisir là ! »

Mais il se résigna quand même à l'ouvrir. Il enleva le loquet du couvercle, l'ouvrit doucement avec une musique de suspens, et soudain, TIN TIN TIN TIIIIN !

« ... C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ! »

Il en sortit une noix.

Une noix.

« Attends regarde, il y a une notice à l'intérieur aussi, c'est peut-être pour utiliser la noix ! »

Link s'exécuta, récupéra le papier, et commença à lire :

_Cher élu,  
>En fait, on a cassé le lance-pierres, alors nous t'offrons<br>cette noix symbolique pour nous faire pardonner.  
>Cordialement.<em>

_Ps : Tu n'auras pas l'épée de la Légende, elle est cassée,_  
><em>c'est con, hein ?<em>

« ...  
>- Hé.<br>- ... Oui ?  
>- ... Pour une fois on est d'accord, faut les défoncer, hum ?<br>- Oui Midna, je te suis. »

* * *

><p>Après de nombreuses péripéties passionnantes et bouleversantes (et 576 coups dans la gueule en plus), Link et Midna arrivèrent devant la porte de HUGO (LE) BOSS (oui, Hugo (le) Boss, c'était écrit sur la pancarte, hein !).<p>

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

Et soudain, une énorme bourrasque les emporta dans tous les sens, ils ne voyaient plus rien, leurs sens étaient bloqués par ils ne savaient quoi, et puis, aussi rapidement que tout s'était déclenché, tout s'arrêta. Et ils se retrouvèrent face à l'imposant, grand, impressionnant... Ganondorf.

« ... Quoi déjà ? demanda Link.  
>- Ouais, en fait j'ai eu la flemme de faire plusieurs donjons.<br>- Ah ok. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux (en même temps, ils veulent se regarder où, hum), se livrèrent une bataille psychologique, Midna admirant le spectacle en bouffant la noix qu'ils avaient reçue, et soudain, ils foncèrent droit l'un sur l'autre, lorsque Link stoppa d'un coup.

« ... Donc ton vrai nom c'est Hugo (le) Boss ?  
>- ... Oui.<br>- AHAHAH TROP DRÔLE !  
>- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?<br>- Non, non. Mais ça fait une trentaine d'années que je te tatane la tronche et je ne savais même pas ton vrai nom !  
>- Ahah, ouais, Ganondorf ça faisait plus classe.<br>- Effectivement. »

Et ils discutèrent pendant une belle demi-heure à propos de la famille, les amis, les amours, leurs plats préférés, leurs activités favorites (ils aimaient aller à la pêche tous les deux, trop cool !), etc, etc, et blablabla... Midna s'était endormie et rêvait de son poulet rôti (je le dis comme ça, au passage...).

« Et toi, t'en as pas marre de toutes ces aventures maintenant, Link ?  
>- Si, ça me les casse, mais j'ai pas le choix, je suis l'élu.<br>- ... Tu veux pas t'allier avec moi, tout casser, puis dominer le monde ? »

Link réfléchit deux secondes à sa demande. Non non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il avait promis ! Il ne pouvait renier sa mission, et par la même occasion sa morale, et son... Oh et puis merde C'ETAIT TROP TENTANT !

« OK, ON COMMENCE QUAND ? »

Et Ganondorf, content de lui, commença à décider de la date, lorsque, par surprise, Link l'attaqua et le tua.

Et là, TIN TIN TIN TIIIIN, la princesse Zelda apparut, toute de rose vêtue, blonde princesse qu'elle était, blonde surtout, et très contente d'être libérée, et très blonde aussi !

« Oh tu es venu à ma rescousse !  
>- Ben j'avais pas trop le choix en fait. »<p>

Et elle se précipita sur lui, bras ouverts, lorsqu'il s'écarta pour l'éviter, et qu'elle s'éclata sur le sol dans un cri strident.

« Nan mais et puis quoi encore, oh. »

Et il s'empara de la Triforce.

Grâce à son pouvoir, il put, dans les jours qui suivirent, s'installer sur le trône, prendre la place de Zelda et, par la force de la Triforce (youhou ça rime !), mettre tout le royaume à son service. Il ordonna qu'on lui compose un harem, comme tout bon tyrEUHroi (il avait récupéré Midna qui dormait, lui avait rendu son apparence normale et l'avait mise dans son harem, parce que finalement, il aimait bien sa vraie forme !), et demanda le sacrifice immédiat de Zelda à la lumière grise, bleue ou turquoise aveuglément aveuglante pour qu'elle lui foute _ENFIN _la paix. Elle se vida de son sang pendant toute une journée, et mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Dominer le monde oui... Mais tout seul, c'est plus marrant. »

**FIN.  
><strong>


End file.
